Many domestic animals, such as horses, require feeding at fairly regular intervals. However in many instances, feed cannot be simply left in bulk because the animals would either overfeed, or eat selectively and allow portions of the feed to spoil. Also many animal owners cannot take time to perform periodic feedings.
To solve the above problems, feed dispensers have been developed that will discharge feed at specified timed intervals. However many such feeders are complex, difficult to load, or unreliable.